


Relinquish

by MrsJohnSmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Coming Untouched, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Sub!Dean, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsJohnSmith/pseuds/MrsJohnSmith





	Relinquish

“Are you sure?” You watched him carefully, searching his mossy green eyes for any sign of hesitation.

“I’m sure.” He nodded once, his mind definitely made up.

“And you understand I’ll be a bit different?”

“You know I like it when you kick ass.” There was that cocky smile of his. You realized you definitely wanted to wipe it off his face tonight.

“Mmmmm…” You wobbled your hand at him indicating he was only sort of right and shoved off from the Impala where you were both leaning. “Safe words?”

“Red, yellow, green. Triple tap if I can’t speak.”

“All right, once we’re in the room, it’s on.” There was a little extra sway in your hips as you walked up to the room, sure that he was following close behind.

He smirked at you and opened the door, allowing you entry first. You walked in casually, but as soon as he was inside, you spun on him, slamming him back into the door. His arms came up out of instinct, but he quickly remembered his place and dropped them. With wide eyes he watched as you examined him; you weren’t kidding when you’d said you were a little different like this. Predatory, he decided.

Your hands slid down his chest, coming to rest on his waist. “Who do you belong to tonight, Dean?”

“I belong to you, Mistress.”

“And you’re going to be good for me, aren’t you?”

Your fingertips skated along the strip of skin above his jeans causing his breath to hitch as he spoke. “Yes, Mistress.”

You pushed back from him suddenly, taking a couple steps back. He almost followed after you, but remained against the door with his palms pressed firmly against the wood. “I’m going to step into the bathroom, Dean. When I do, you’re going to remove all your clothing. I want you standing at the foot of the bed, facing away from it, head bowed. Do you understand me?”

He swallowed before answering. “Yes, Mistress.” It was uncharacteristically quiet for him.

You smiled and grabbed your bag, heading for the bathroom. Once inside, you took your sweet time peeling off your clothes and changing into the bra and panties set Dean loved the most. You brushed out your hair and double checked your makeup. This was as much for you as it was for Dean. Leaving him alone with the anticipation would serve to set the stage nicely.

When you opened the door, you were glad he’d bowed his head as requested as the sight of him made you weak. He’d followed your instructions exactly. Your eyes trailed down his beautiful form made even more gorgeous by his rigid posture. His hands were curled almost into fists, the muscles of his arms straining. The sight of his rock hard cock almost made you want to drop to your knees and serve him tonight, but that wasn’t the plan.

“Such a good boy, Dean.” You took a few slow steps towards him, noticing how his eyes were trying to find you, though he kept his head down. His breathing had sped up just enough that the rise and fall of his chest caught your attention and you slowly trailed your fingertips over it as you crossed in front of him, admiring him from all angles.

As you stepped to the side of him, you let your hand sweep around to his plump backside, taking a handful and then releasing it to deliver two quick smacks. His mouth parted as he sharply inhaled and you were pleased when he relaxed and exhaled slowly.

You returned to stand directly in front of him. “On your knees,” you commanded. He eased himself down and waited. “You may look at me.”

He took full advantage, sweeping his eyes up, taking you in bit by bit. The wonder and desire in his eyes cranked up the dull aching need within you, but you stayed firm, allowing him his fill while you both remained motionless save for the rapid rise and fall of your chests.

“Do you think you can be good and remove these without touching my skin?” You swept a hand down between the valley of your breasts, his hungry eyes following as it slid over your torso and glided across your panties before coming to rest at your side.

As he raised his head, you could see the wheels turning, a plan formulating. He nodded in response. Taking great care, he brought his arms up around you and you eased yourself forward both to allow him to reach behind you and to tempt him with what he was about to reveal. Countless times before his expert fingers had popped the clasps on your bra by touch alone and he didn’t disappoint. His fingers never strayed from the fabric and he allowed gravity to take the lead in removing the bra.

His tongue darted out to lick at his full lips as he took in the sight of you and his pleading eyes found yours. “Come on, Dean, be good for me,” you whispered through smiling lips as you straightened up and pushed your hips forward.

With a corner of his mouth turned up he leaned forward again, close enough that his hot breath spread over your center. Carefully, he placed his mouth over the flimsy fabric, sucking and pulling until his teeth could get a firm grip. You wanted nothing more in that moment than for him to bury his face in you, but that’d have to wait. You settled for raking your nails down his scalp and the back of his neck as he tugged your panties down.

You watched as he dropped himself lower to the floor, the muscles in his arms and back flexing deliciously. As his face neared the carpet, you decided to help him by stepping out the rest of the way, but the grip his mouth had never faltered. He raised himself back up to kneeling, a triumphant smile formed around the bunched fabric in his mouth.

“Better than I expected, Dean. You did so well,” you cooed. His smile went even wider at the praise. You gently removed the cloth from his mouth and took his face in both hands, sweetly stroking his cheeks for a job well done.

Too wrapped up in the moment, Dean forgot himself, and you saw out of the corner of your eye his hand come up to stroke himself. With a speed that surprised him, one hand tightened on his face while the other smacked away his hand.

“If you belong to me, Dean, then so does your pleasure.” Your voice had gone cold. “On the bed, face down.” With firm hands on hard muscle, you pulled as he rose to his feet and turned, shoving him below his neck so he was thrown off balance as he fell to the bed with a bounce. He obeyed quickly, spreading himself over the bed on his stomach, his head twisted to the side on a pillow, arms up and hands beside his head. “Green?”

“Fuck yeah, green.” You caught the corner of his grin.

You sighed as you made your way over to the dresser to pick up your hairbrush, wooden and flat it doubled excellently as a small paddle. “Now, I know this is new to you, but rules are rules and I’m afraid you won’t learn if there are no consequences. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes, Mistress.” His tone suggested eagerness, curiosity.

Standing on the opposite side from where he was facing, you ran the brush up his muscular leg, across his ass and down the other leg. “Bring your legs together, Dean,” you commanded and he immediately obeyed.

As you climbed onto the bed and straddled his thighs, you felt him take a deep breath.

“That’s good, Dean.” You smoothed the flat side of the brush over his gorgeous ass, drawing out random patterns as you waited for him to relax a little. When the sensation soothed him enough, you raised your arm and brought it back down swiftly. His body jerked slightly at the strike, just enough force to surprise and barely sting.

With your hand now, you smoothed over his skin from one cheek to the other and back. You brought the brush down on him twice more, eliciting a small grunt from him. Giving the same attention to his other cheek, you were pleased to see he was taking his punishment well, his heavy breaths and groans making you ache with need. “So good for me, Dean. But I think you can take a little more can’t you?”

He raised his ass, pushing it back into your waiting hands and you couldn’t help but smile. Alternating smacks, caresses, dragging your fingernails along his heated and reddened flesh drove you both wild. Leaning to one side, you rubbed your soaked center over his thigh, needing at least a little friction to tide you over until you were finished with his punishment. He was seeking relief as well, thrusting into the bed, though he was trying to hide it. If he was desperate enough to rub his cock into the crappy bedding, you were gonna let that slide.

“Tell me how it feels Dean.”

He groaned as you gave him another swat. “S'good. Fuckin’ good.”

“Just good, Dean, is that all?” you taunted him.

“God, no it - it feels fuckin’ amazing, sweetheart. Shit.” You rewarded him with another swat and the tossed the brush away to smooth your hands over his hot skin.

“Turn over for me, Dean.” You allowed him enough room to maneuver and your breath caught in your throat when you looked into his feral and dark eyes. If there was any question about how much he was enjoying himself, it was gone now. You almost lost yourself for a second. “Dean, are you still willing to serve?”

“Yes, please, Mistress.” His breath was still heavy and his tongue darted out to wet those full lips of his giving you a wicked idea.

“Remember, Dean, if you want to safe word and can’t speak, triple tap me.”

His eyes widened slightly as he watched you crawl up his body, but he behaved himself, only moving to watch your approach. You positioned yourself with knees on either side of his head, your center hovering teasingly above his face, much to his delight.

With a stern voice, you commanded him to lick and lowered yourself towards his hungry mouth. He didn’t disappoint, licking a long, broad stripe up your center and a deep moan fell from your lips at finally feeling him. He took his time after that, kissing and licking all around your lips.

“Touch me, Dean,” you whispered, needing more from him. Rough hands skimmed over your legs before you’d even finished saying his name.

He buried himself in you, tongue firmly thrusting into your depths. God, he looked gorgeous like this, eyes closed in blissful concentration as he gave himself over to you. Your own hands worked their way up your torso to cup your breasts as you rocked down onto his tongue, meeting his delicious thrusts. You started clenching around him every time his tongue retreated and you felt and heard a delicious whimper from him as he relished the feeling of you sucking at his tongue.

“That’s it, baby, that’s it,” you panted. “Doing so good for me.” The silky softness of his hair was amazing as you threaded your fingers through it, scratching at his scalp as your grip went firm. You took control of his head, tilting him back as you moved your clit over his lips. “Gonna make me come, sweet boy?”

He could only try to nod in response as his words failed him. He struggled against your hand to get where you needed him, groaning as he did. You could feel him bucking up from the mattress behind you as he worked his tongue over your clit. He was so into it, maybe you could take it further.

“Gonna come all over that gorgeous face, baby.” You trapped his head in your hand and rocked into him, your pressure and weight getting heavier with each pass, using him to chase your release. It drove him even crazier, a stream of groans and grunts vibrating through your core, his hands like a vise around each thigh.

So close, you were so fucking close, breath stuttering as the edge closed in on you. “Suck, Dean, fuckin’ make me come!” His head was pressed as close as you could get it and you pushed into him as he wrapped those sinful lips around your little bundle of nerves and obeyed. You arched back, a hand coming to rest on his chest. You tweaked at his nipple, his cries beneath you sending you over that edge, white hot flames rocketing through your body as you screamed out for him. Spasming and grinding in your bliss, his lips held to you until you could take no more.

Gasping and trying to get feeling back in your limbs, you prepared to move beside him, but you stopped when you realized your arm felt wet. As you looked at it, a guilt filled sorry came from Dean who was as out of breath as you. A glance behind you at the ropes of sticky white over his torso confirmed it.

As quick as you could, you moved over to his side, smoothing the worry from his face. “Oh, sweet boy.” You planted a kiss on his forehead. “You were so amazing, so good for me.” Another kiss, and another as you soothed him with your hands and words. “You were the best, Dean.”

“Really?” Understandable that he was skeptical.

Knowing that words weren’t going to be enough, you took his face in your hands and kissed him with everything you had. His lips moved in time with yours, and you let him take the lead with it, let him take it soft and slow, your tongues delicately dancing together. Soon into it, you felt him give, muscles relaxing. You broke the kiss, lingering over his swollen lips as you whispered, “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

After sparing a few seconds on your own cleanup, you returned to the room with a half wet towel, lotion, and a glass of water. You set the water and lotion down on the nightstand and gently wiped at Dean’s face, your thumb rubbing over his plump lips once you were finished. His eyes followed yours as he let you care for him. They’d lost the tension of just moments ago and his eyelids were heavy.

With just as much care, you cleaned the rest of him up, using the other half of the towel to pat him dry. You ran a hand up and down his body, continuing to soothe him as you tossed the towel into the corner and got the glass of water for him. “Sit up a little?” you coaxed gently. Shifting himself up, he watched you with curiosity. You brought the glass to his eager mouth as you caressed his shoulder. When he drained the glass, you exchanged it for the lotion from the nightstand. “Let me get this, for you.” You motioned for him to turn, exposing his still red backside to you. Massaging the lotion in made him sigh and relax even further which brought you relief.

Finally you had him nestle into your arms, resting his head on your chest as you played with his hair. “You did so good, Dean.” Your words were soft and quiet.

He grunted in response.

“Hmmm.” Nothing was going to spoil this. Not even him. You tilted his head to look up at you. “Did you enjoy it?”

He thought for a couple of seconds and gave you a reluctant yes.

“Baby, that’s all that matters. I just wanted you to feel good, to have the experience you wanted.” You sighed. “And you made me come so fuckin’ hard.”

He lit up at this. “Yeah?” His hands moved along your skin as he came back to himself.

“Fuck yeah. It was even better than I could’ve imagined.” And then his cocky smile made an appearance and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“So, obviously, I thought it was pretty hot…”

“Is that a bit of blush I see, Winchester?”

He stopped your teasing with another kiss, hard and passionate, his fingers digging into your side. “Was just hopin’ to come inside you, is all.” His lips trailed down your neck. “Fuckin’ love feeling you wrapped around me.”

“I’m sorry, did I miss the memo that said we’re done for the night?”

His eyes took on a mischievous glint. “My turn?”

“Yes, Sir.”


End file.
